Moonlight Love
by ItachixHinata
Summary: okay well this is my very first fanfic so not rude reveiws! thankies this is a itaxhina paring. Itachi saves Hinata and takes her with them back to the Akatsuki, Itachi sooner falls for the young Hyuuga...PLEZ READ AND REVEIW  rated M for safety
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own naruto (the show/manga!),

Warning: there WILL be grammar and spelling mistakes,  
Gomen..[ also their will be a lot of u OOCNESS/u br

Parings: ItaxHina br

Title:

Moonlight

Out side the leaf village, their was a camp fire lit where four ninjas with black cloaks with red clouds on them, they were known as the Akatsuki.

"your turn, un" one of the members with blonde hair, turned his eyes to kisame who had cards in his hand

"..Do you have the cards of accse?" he signed to himself.

"gold fish, oh…wait..you seemed to already have done that" Deidara laughed at kisame since he was a fish.

Kisame only sent a death glare at deidara, while twitching.

"I swear I will kill you…" he mumbled to himself.

"will you two every shut up?! i mean...why the hell are you two playin gold fish...?" Sasori came into the conversation, his eyes twitching slightly, werent they blood killers? why were they playing goldfish?!

" "…" Itachi was to busy in thought to even say a word, he was leaning on a tree near the fire, he looked towards the sky as he then closed his eyes.

"..yeah well at lest we don't play with puppets, un" Deidara glared at Sasori, Sasori go up and went to go hit deidara on the head, to be stoped from a scream not so far away.

"..what the hell?" Kisame griped on his sword, but then the three looked towards Itachi only to see him missing.

"…I think we should stay here, since Itachi-sama is on the job, well at lest I think he is" Sasori noted, looking at the two then they all sighed then sat back down, Sasori was twirling a kunai around his finger and Deidara and kisame were playing gold fish.  
-------------------------------------------  
Itachi jumped into a tree looking down he saw a girl with navy blue hair and white pearly eyes, Itachi knew this girl. She was Sasukes friend back in the village.

'She seems to be on a misson, but wheres her team.' Itachi thought then he saw two ninjas that were after the girl.

Hinata was in fear at this point she fell to the ground, bleeding from her leg, she had no strength to run, she kept her eyes open knowing that she would die, but something happened, Hinata only could see a tall blurry figure then she heard the two other ninjas scream, then the blacked out.

"…whats with this girl, why did I save her?" Itachi picked her up in his arms then he was really confused now 'what made him do this for her, was he becoming soft, or was it the memory of what he knew of this girl in the past?'


	2. Chapter 2

#2

Itachi walked back to he camp to see that Sasori was already asleep while Deidara and kisame were still playing gold fish.

"oh…hey Itachi, un" he looked up at Itachi.

He jumped to see a girl in his arms "wha! Itachi, whos that, yeah!" Deidara yelled his shocked face as his thoughts kinda went wrong 'that scream…no itachi didn't….rape her did he!!!'

Kisame, hit Deidara on the head " stop thinking like that you pervert!!"   
after taking his anger out on Deidara, he turned his attention to Itachi.

"who is she" He asked, he was confused to why Itachi of all people would save someone.

"im not sure..but I rember her from my past.." Itachi gently put Hinata down on the ground, He started to clean out her wound on her leg, he ingored the two other members as he wraped a bandage around her wound to stop the bleeding and then he took of his cloak and softly put it over her like a blanket.

"…Itachi why did you save her?" Kisame blinked as he stared at his team mate, Deidara on the other hand was still shocked he twitched to the thought of Itachi going after girls 'oh. My. God.' was all he could think of.

"Im not sure, but something inside me told me to save her…" He was being truthful to his shark friend, then he turned to Deidara.

"your such a perverted baka…" Itachi was annoyed, at the blonde, he sighed "no I didn't rape her…" Itachi said as he was almost reading Deidara's mind, itachi leaned back and closed his eyes.

"oh…un…" Deidara wasn't so shocked anymore "so why did you bring her here?" he asked looking towards Itachi only to see him sleeping.

Kisame was already asleep aswell, leaving Deidara awake.

"un…fine yeah" Deidara soon fell asleep aswell.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

In the morning.

Hinata woke up, she shoot up from where she was laying, she looked around as her thoughts trailed off to 'whats going on?!, didn't I die?!, who saved me?!' she finaly looked towards the cloke and then towards the four sleeping Akatsuki members.

Hinata looked towards itachi since he was the one not wearing a cloke 'he must have saved me and brought me here…' she blushed alittle as she also knew that he put his cloke over her last night.

Hinata stood up to leave untill she heard a low voice "Your not leaving already are you?…Hyuuga" Itachi was already awake and looking straight at her.

"Y-yes I w-was…" She spoke softly, trying not look at him in the eye "W-who a-are you…a-an thank y-you v-very much f-for saving m-me" She bowed slightly.

Itachi smirked alittle " oh very sorry.. Im Uchiha Itachi.. An yourself, Hyuuga?"

She looked up at him then spoke "M-my names Hinata…" she heard that name before, did she know him?

Itachi narrowed his eyes "Hinata do you rember what you were running away from last night?"

Hinata froze then looked up at the Uchiha "I-I was r-running a-away f-from s-some of orochimaru's h-hentchmen, she sat down looking down at the fire pit.

The Uchiha who was looking at her then he looked at the sky "your coming back with me Hinata…your not safe in your village for the mean time wrap the cloke around you its gonna get cold." he noted then he looked towards his team mates.

Hinata did as she was told she looked towards the three sleeping Akatsuki, she noticed one was sleep talking. Itachi blinked looking down at Deidara, then sighed.

"…please…no Sasori…don't turn me into a Barbie doll.." Deidara rolled over, soon he shoot up screaming like a girl yelling "OH MOTHER OF GOD!" he blinked to see that he was just dreaming then he blinked once more to see a shocked yet confused girl, Itachi sighed again "shut up…retard." Itachi laughed slightly.

They screaming also woke Kisame and Sasori "whaaaaat…the hell was that screaming..?" Kisame and Sasori both said at the same time, then they both looked at hinata "who are you" Kisame and Deidara and Sasori said at the same time.

Itachi looked towards the three "This is Hyuuga Hinata, shes gonna be coming along with us, last night there were two ninjas chasing her, they were orochimaru's hentchmen. We better get going back to the base." Itachi stood and was getting ready to leave."

Hinata blushed slightly She looked at the three then at Deidara.

"…uh sure whatever you say, yeah" Deidara looked at the girl "also im Deidara, un nice to meet you hinata" He smiled slightly then started to get ready "also this is Puppet boy and shark man" seconds later deidara felt to hard fist hit him on the head, Hinat was bliking more she didn't know what was going on with them she looked up to itachi who was looking around the area.

"Shut up…deidara!" Kisame twitched, and Sasori twitched as well.

"Im Sasori and"

"Im Kisame"

Hinata bowed slightly then smiled 'these were nice people, and they let her come along with them' she then looked back at itachi.

"lets go already" he ordered, the three Akatsuki member nooded.

"good, and Hinata your leg is injured so you'll need me to carry you" Itachi gently picked her up.

Hinata blushed slightly then looked up at Itachi "T-Thank you v-very much I-itachi.." Hinata spoke.

Itachi looked at her and smiled slightly he only nooded, as he begain to jump from tree branch to tree branch, holding hinat in his arms. As Deidara and Sasori and Kisame followed itachi.

-----------------------------------------------

thank you soooooooooooooooo much for the reviews!  
And some of you added me as your fav author! that's very nice  
anyways im glad a lot of you like my story! And i know i made a mistake lol it was "go fish" not "goldfish" i have no clue of what i was thinking when i wrote that xD


	3. Chapter 3

Okay im really sorry for the long update but i've been working hard on this chapter!  
plez enjoy RVEIW!!

"FINALY, were home i felt like i was gonna die, runing all day, yeah" Deidara yelled out in the fit of joy, as he started to drag himself with all the engry he had inside the Akatsuki hide out, then he was stoped by Itachi pulling him back.

"you will if you keep walking" He sighed, as he pointed to the obvious traps that have been layed out, behind the gates. He looked down at hinata in his arms then, shifted his eyes towards Sasori, who was speaking in a little speaker on the gates.

"..." Kisame yawned, as he leaned on one of the gates watching, Sasori mumble a few words into the speaker, then the gates opened and they could that all the traps were all deactivated.

"come on, lets head in side" Kisame walked through the gates followed by the others.

As they ented, Itachi was already gone, so they decided to get something to eat.

Kisame walked to the kitchen, slowly walking over to a cupboard and pulled out some "gold fish" (A.N: sorry i just had to do this xDD) he sat at the table and started to munch on his favorate sharky snack that smiled back! (A.N: XDD)

---------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi, carried Hinata into his room and gently placed her on his bed, he scaned her for a secound then closed his eyes, as he tried to rember her from his past.

---Flash Back----

Itachi was walking through the streets of Konoha, he slipt his hands into his pockets, ingoring anyone who stoped and said "hello" Itachi was very well known in his village, he mastered the sahringan at age 8, she stoped slightly hearing some one crying then he heard laughing, soon he found him self walking towards the sounds, Itachi would normaly just walk away and let the problem be, and continue with what he was doing, but no that wasnt it he found himself walking there like he had no control.

"heh, your so weak!" yelled a boy, who pushed a little girl with short navy blue hair to the ground.

"yeah, i cant belive your a Hyuuga" the other boy who kicked her in the side.

Itachi stoped 'Hyuuga..?' he then took a few more steps, infront of the little girl on the ground.

"leave...now" he glared down at the two boys, as they got up and ran away.

"..T-T-Thank you m-mister.." the little girl stood up and had burses on her legs and arms.

"..." Itachi didnt say anything, he turned around to leave, then he stoped "..if you ever have any problems with them, come see me" with that he walked off.

Hinata, blinked then turned around to walk back home.

---End Of Fash Back----

"Hyuuga..." he pased for a moment and looked at the girl, her hair was messy and she snored softly, "I'll take care of you" Itachi mumbled before walking again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata slowly woke up, opening one eye she slowly stood up and looked around "W-where am i-i?" she got out of the bed and slowly started to walk towards the door, she opened it and looked down a very long hallway, she started to limp down the hallway, her leg was still injured.

"what the hell..who are you!" a voice that echoed, Hinata jumped as she turned to see a man, it looked like his face was half white and black, he looked like a huge _**venus flytrap **_to her he walked closer to her.

"W-who a-are you" Hinata steped back, fear growing inside her.

"Im Zetsu.." The white side seemed nice did he have a splet personality? even so he continued to walk towards her.

"shut up and let me eat her!" Zestsu agured with himself.

"No, leave her alone, Itachi-san told us to leave her alone" the white side said back.

"i dont give a crap of what weasal-boy says" as Zetsu was about to eat her, Hinata was quikly pushed to the ground as she looked up she saw Itachi standing infront of her, his eyes turned blood red, man did he look mad.

"stay the hell away from her" Itachi stoke as he growled abit, his Sharingan was watching every move Zetsu made.

"..Fine, but if she ever gets on my nerves i swear..i'll have her for lunch" Zetsu stomped away.

"did he hurt you?" Itachi deactivated his Sharingan, looking down at Hinata, he picked her up.

"I-im fine" she replaied, while blushing slightly.

"you shouldnt of walked out of the room, i walked back in to my room and you were gone so i quikly ran looking for you and saw you and Zetsu" Itachi spoke as he walked back to his room and set her back on his bed.

"I-im sorry, i-i didnt know where i-i was an--" Hinata was stoped, by Itachis voice.

"It's fine just dont do it again...here" he looked at her as he handed her a plate of food "eat up, i think you might of been hungry" he sat down on the floor and leaned on the bed.

Hinata pretty much dove into the food as she started to stuff her mouth, Itachi blinked he was suprised to her eat so fast 'well..she didnt have anything to eat from last night' he thought then looked up at the ceiling.

Hinata stoped and put the empty plate down, she looked at Itachi and slowly spoke "I-i ran a-away from Konoha, because m-my father..." she stoped as she looked Itachi.

"Hinata-san...dont say anymore, i wont take you back, i'll take care of you" he stoped to see that Hinata huged him lightly.

"T-Thank you so much!" she cried, as she let go of him and whiped her eyes.

Itachi blinked them couldnt help but smile slightly "no problem" Itachi heard a loud bang on the door.

It was Deidara who been knocking on the door an waiting for a few mins "hello!" he walked in.

"oh am i interupting something important, lovebirds?" he smirked to see Hinata blushing like mad, she was about to say something but Itachi beat her to the punch in replaying.

"what do you want..?" he mumbled.

"Leader would like to have a word with you" Deidara, looked over to Hinata "i'll take care of her" he said.

"Yeah, keep an eye in Hinata, if you let her get into any danger, trust me Deidara-san, i'll get you" Itachi spoke clamy as he walked out off the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi walked down the long hallway and up to a door that was fairly big, he opned it to see a huge well room, it had a pretty big libray inside, the whole room was pitch black, but a little lamp on the desk was on, Itachi stoped in front of the desk to see two pairs of eyes.

"Itachi...you bought a girl with you, so unlike you" the leader smirked.

"Shes under my protectin, besides if she leaves the secret hideout, well..wouldnt be so secret anymore now would it?" Itachi grinned.

"Itachi if she stays she will have to stay, she will have to work, she can cook for the members here aswell as stay out of my way, you hear me?" he spoke, his face emoitonless, as Itachi nodded and turned to leave.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Oi, Hinata you got to see this, yeah" Deidara draged her to the room where Kisame was.

"Kisame, let Hinata-san see your pet" Deidara smirked.

"yeah yeah, Hinata come here" Kisame moved out of the way to see a bowl.

"oh its a-an f-fishy, did you g-give i-it a name?" Hinata say that it was a fish (a.n: yeah.. lol a fish xDD)

"well, yes i have, i call him cousin Tom" Kisame grinned, rubbing the back of your head.

"We found him in a pound he seemed to like kisame so we took him, yeah" Deidara smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yay! i had to add that small bit to the end xD lol  
plez sowwie for the grammer/OOC/spelling mistakes! D

But plez _**REVEIW!!**_ thanks o


End file.
